


По лесу бежали... - 1

by Klea_Strix



Series: По лесу бежали [1]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Canon Crossover, Dark Crack, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в лесу Эдвард Каллен увидел президента Линкольна...</p>
            </blockquote>





	По лесу бежали... - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заказу для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2013 по мотивам [коллажа](http://cs9314.vk.me/v9314974/110/Z3K3VwjREl4.jpg)

Удобного случая, чтобы сыграть в бейсбол, ждали уже несколько дней, но гроза всё никак не хотела начинаться. Сегодня с утра небо все хмурилось и грозилось, но вот по-настоящему гром прогремел лишь в сумерках. Беллу решили не беспокоить, Чарли и так после её бегства смотрел на Эдварда неодобрительно. Так что выбрались семьей, чтобы хоть немного размяться. Но игра как-то не задалась. Не было куража, мяч, словно заколдованный, никак не хотел даваться в руки и то и дело вылетал за поле. Так что кому-то все время приходилось ползать по кустам в его поисках.  
  
Вот и в этот раз Эммет со всей силы вдарил битой, и Эдварду теперь пришлось разыскивать его в чаще. Честно говоря, больше всего ему сейчас хотелось находиться не здесь, а в спальне Беллы, смотреть, как она засыпает, — как её лицо становится все спокойнее, из тела уходит напряжение. Такие моменты Эдвард особенно любил.  
  
Задумавшись, он даже остановился, позабыв про цель своих поисков. Но тут до его слуха донеся хруст веток. Развернувшись, Эдвард замер в оцепенении. К нему с топором наперевес несся мужчина. Его лицо было знакомо, но Эдвард никак не мог поверить своим глазам. Это лицо с темной бородой он не раз видел на картинах, эти глаза холодно смотрели на нацию с пятидолларовой банкноты, его имя знал каждый школьник — Авраам Линкольн, шестнадцатый президент Соединенных Штатов Америки, победитель в войне Севера и Юга. И именно он стремительно приближался к Эдварду, вздымая над головой остро заточенный топор. Увиденное никак не укладывалось в голове, это было каким-то безумием. И может быть поэтому Эдвард испугался. Он развернулся и побежал.  
  
Вампиров всегда отличала скорость и отменная реакция. Поспорить с ними в этом могли лишь оборотни, да и то не всегда. Но как бы Эдвард не пытался оторваться, его преследователь не желал отставать.  
  
Он выскочил на поляну, где ещё полчаса назад Каллены и Хейлы играли в бейсбол. По поляне были разбросаны куски тел, тянувшиеся друг к другу в попытке соединится в единое целое, но в мешанине трудно было найти нужное. В ужасе Эдвард смотрел, как рука Карлайла все ещё тянулась к лицу свой возлюбленной супруги — единственному, что осталось от Эсме Каллен. Из прекрасного глаза Розали по щеке стекала слеза, теряясь в золоте волос, ее некогда красивое лицо было обезображено. От остальных не осталось и этого, лишь осколки тел, всё ещё пытающиеся безуспешно трепыхаться.  
  
Эдвард в ужасе замер. Он не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, как Элис не увидела этот кошмар и не предупредила. Он сам должен был услышать мысли убийц, но в его голове была лишь гулкая тишина, в которой билась лишь одна, его собственная, мысль: «Как?!»  
  
Холодное лезвие опустилось на его шею и застряло в ней. Сильные руки выдернули топор из раны и снова ударили, на этот раз удачнее. Голова слетела с плеч и откатилась в сторону. В следующие несколько минут, самых длинных в его жизни, Эдвард смотрел, как его тело фактически разделывают на куски и с силой отбрасывают прочь. И было в этом зрелище что-то сюрреалистическое, словно это происходило не с ним. Не существовало боли, осталось лишь смирение перед лицом вечности, на этот раз вечности смерти. Этот человек с лицом давно умершего президента закончил свой тяжкий труд и устало опустил топор. Оглянувшись на дело рук своих, убийца подошел к последней целой части тела и занес свое орудие труда. Последнее, что Эдвард увидел — удар молнии в близстоящее дерево, которое тут же загорелось. В следующее мгновение лезвие завершило свой взмах.


End file.
